The Bartender
by checkmate18
Summary: Santana Lopez was never the one for work. But, when an urgent need for money comes in her way, she gets in a job as a Bartender. Little did she know, this job might be something that would change her life forever. Brittana!AU


_**THE BARTENDER**_

Prologue

**She sat on her desk, a pen in one hand, writing aggressively. All around her, papers (stacked and crumpled) surrounded the room. The entire scene, just messy and dirty. Her laptop as the only the only light source in the room. For a lot of people, this was a time of resting and sleeps to prepare for tomorrow's activities but, for Santana Lopez, this time was her time to associate herself with things that should be obviously done in the morning. She didn't care. This was her life and it would be her business.**

**But tonight, it turned out that it was also somebody else's business. **

**From a distance, she heard footsteps. Getting louder and closer every second. She jumped up from her chair, panic closing in. "Shit." She mumbled as she quickly and quietly closed her laptop with one swipe, tossed all the papers and anything that was on the desk to the garbage can below. Santana then quickly went to her bed, pulled up the sheets, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. **

**She heard the door open and she flinched a little. **

"**Santana, I know you're still very much awake." The voice said. But she didn't move. She kept still, thinking to just go on through with this plan.**

"**SANTANA!" It came out as a very loud shout. Santana slowly opened her eyes, as if she'd just woken up and rubbed it. She'd done this before. **

"**W-what?" she mumbled groggily.**

"**Are you really trying to get us all broke?"**

_**Deny, deny, deny. **_**"I didn't do dumb shit, Rachel." Santana replied calmly, although she wanted to snap at her, she couldn't because sleepy people don't do that.**

"**Really?" Rachel said, eyeing Santana's laptop charger still plugged in and attached to her laptop. "Also, I heard all the scrambling. You need to be really careful next time."**

**All Santana could do was roll her eyes. Her roommate was crazy.**

**Rachel has a very strict policy about electricity being used at night because she has stated, "The electricity bill increases by 25****%PERCENT during the time starting 2:00am to 4:00 am. So, anyone caught would have to pay 25 PERCENT more of their given bill." And as much as possible, Santana wanted to pay her bills lesser. She needed the money.**

"**I still don't understand why you desperately need the money so much." Rachel started walking around the room, checking around. It annoyed Santana but she let it slip. "Look, Rachel. I understand you want to know everything about my life because you are somehow obsessed with me but, if this is a way for you to update that fan website you made for me, you have to try a little better." Santana said sarcastically. It was a way for her to avoid questions she did not really want to answer.**

**Rachel just gave her a fake smile and then said, "I'm just asking because maybe I can help." **

**She sighed, "Don't need your help, Rachel. I can earn it myself." Santana was tired of everyone helping her. For once, she wanted to do something and accomplish it. Nobody really understood her.**

"**Okay. But Kurt and I are here if you ever need help." Rachel had encircled the room and had come back to where she was standing before, she crouches down and unplugs the charger. She then stands up, and adjusts her pajamas. "But, now, I have to resume my beauty rest. Can't be late tomorrow!" Rachel exits the room without even waiting for a response. Santana was just glad she finally left.**

**Santana slumped her head on the bed, blatantly staring at the ceiling. She knew sleep wasn't coming in any sooner and even though it was stupid, she had to admit that she was nervous for tomorrow. It would come down tomorrow whether she can get that promotion or not and she just really need the money. She closed her eyes, desperately wanting to fall asleep. **

**Santana Lopez, was in fact, unaware of the happenings that would happen to her the following day.**


End file.
